


Shape of You

by novocaine_sea



Series: Akaashi Rare Pair Week 2017! [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Getting Together, M/M, No Dialogue, Sexual Content, Song Inspired, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: Day 3: Song InspiredIt was supposed to be a one night stand but Matsukawa couldn't get him out of his head.I'm in love with the shape of you.





	Shape of You

**Author's Note:**

> [Shape of You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JGwWNGJdvx8) by Ed Sheeran.  
>  This was kind of an experimental fic, meaning that I tried writing without dialogue!  
> Enjoy~

_i. the bar is where i go_

 

Matsukawa enters the bar that night caught up in conversation with a couple of his buddies from high school. They all kept in touch since then but get together every so often to reminisce. Hanamaki nudges him playfully as they sit at the bar, Iwaizumi on his other side and Oikawa beside Iwaizumi. It had taken longer than necessary to get to the bar that night as Oikawa had to look “perfect.” Not that he looked anything less than perfect at any point in time but the other three could humor him.

Matsukawa orders them a round of shots to get the night started, the music pumping loudly behind him. He isn’t really paying attention to anything going on around him, only whatever Iwaizumi is berating Oikawa for. Oikawa’s whines were louder than the music itself. Time seems to fly and soon they had taken three shots in fifteen minutes. It feels like hours.

More shots come and Matsukawa grows quiet, Hanamaki speaking up to shout across him at Iwaizumi. They are all laughing, Matsukawa feeling his own giggle bubble up in his chest. He isn’t really sure what he is laughing at, maybe the disgusted face Iwaizumi is pulling as he slams his glass on the counter. Maybe it’s the way that Oikawa’s eyes are already drooping, even after thirty minutes of drinking. He had always been a light weight. Maybe it’s the way Hanamaki is honking in his ear.

Or, maybe it’s the slate gray gaze on him from across the bar.

Matsukawa had noticed the man about five minutes prior, swiveling his hips sensually and touching his neck. His face is devoid of all emotion yet it’s somehow still sexy. Matsukawa orders a beer and uses it as an excuse to look over the rim and stare at the dancer. His friends are none the wiser.

 

_ii. come over and start up a conversation with just me_

 

Matsukawa almost chokes on his drink when he notices the man starting to make his way over moments later, hips swaying the entire time. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, never taking his eyes off the stranger. Hanamaki follows his gaze and gets out of the seat as the man rounds the bar. Hanamaki pats Matsukawa’s shoulder with a wink and moves to stand by Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Matsukawa glares at him for leaving him alone with somebody so attractive.

The stranger sits right beside him in the seat Hanamaki had occupied and gives him a soft smile. It’s ethereal. He asks Matsukawa what his name is and Matsukawa reluctantly gives it to him. He’s nervous beyond all hell, considering this is the sexiest man alive.

The man gives him his own name and it fits him perfectly. _Akaashi_. Matsukawa repeats it back to him and enjoys the way it rolls off his tongue in a purr. Akaashi’s eyes flash when he hears it and he lays his hand on top of Matsukawa’s, asking him about his life. What he does, what he likes, what he doesn’t. Akaashi’s nosey but Matsukawa finds himself opening up, as long as Akaashi opens up too.

Akaashi isn’t hesitant to share his life story. He tells how he graduated from college and then moved to the country, to Miyagi, because it suits him better than the city ever did. Matsukawa never would have guessed that somebody looking like Akaashi would just open up to a stranger in a bar.

It becomes evident in what Akaashi wants as he trails his fingers up and down Matsukawa’s arms in a slow walk. He leans in close and asks breathily if Matsukawa wants to dance.

Who is Matsukawa to say no?

 

_iii. grab on my waist and put that body on me_

 

The song playing is a great song to dance to. It’s upbeat but not so upbeat that they can’t grind against each other. That’s exactly what Matsukawa is going to do and he’s shameless about it. As Akaashi leads him to the dance floor Matsukawa throws a grin over his shoulder at his friends. Hanamaki is giving him finger guns while Oikawa whistles and hollers. Iwaizumi is the only sensible one, shaking his head at the two idiots beside him. A lopsided grin plagues his face though.

Akaashi presses his back against Matsukawa’s chest and looks at him over his shoulder, starting to roll his hips against Matsukawa’s. Akaashi reaches back and meets Matsukawa’s hands halfway, tugging his hands onto his waist. Matsukawa thumbs under Akaashi’s shirt as they grind in perfect sync to the beat of the song. Akaashi’s skin is pale and smooth, gentle to the touch. Matsukawa wants to mark him up. Maybe later.

Matsukawa can tell that Akaashi is an amazing dancer outside of club dancing. The way he moves his hips screams professional. He’s also giving Matsukawa a heady gaze over his shoulder, never once taking his eyes off of him. Matsukawa feels invincible.

Matsukawa lets the alcohol consume him, settling in his stomach and in his veins as he leans forward to kiss Akaashi. He doesn’t care if he’s known him for barely an hour. He’s invincible; he can do anything.

Akaashi spins in his arms and there’s hollering behind them again but they don’t care. Matsukawa has to force himself to keep his hands on Akaashi’s hips, rubbing circles into his skin as they kiss. It’s wet, tongue swiping here and there, teeth tugging at bottom lips, lips smacking together obscenely. Matsukawa was being ambitious.

Akaashi pulls back from him, lips still connected by a string of spit. He asks if Matsukawa wants another drink and Matsukawa can’t help but nod. He needs like… three more drinks if he really wants to get the party started.

And get the party started they do.

Matsukawa is feeling good after the drinks he swallows. Akaashi orders him a drink, which happens to be his favorite and the strongest one Matsukawa has ever swallowed. Matsukawa drinks only one and he’s floating.

They’re back on the dancefloor, completely dominating everybody around them. Matsukawa has never felt so loose. He knows Hanamaki is probably taking videos right now but he doesn’t care. He’s having the time of his life with Akaashi gripping his hips, his shoulders, his hands as he grinds up against him. Akaashi is so _sexy_ it’s almost unbelievable.

Akaashi is intoxicating as he spins away from him, dancing in his own atmosphere. Matsukawa just stares at him, mouth open like an idiot. He doesn’t know what to do with himself when Akaashi is so breathtaking in front of him. But then Akaashi is against him again, almost like he had never moved away, helping Matsukawa move his body just like he does.

It’s almost unbelievable again when Akaashi whispers to him, asking if Matsukawa wants to get out of there. Who is he to say no? He grabs Akaashi by the hand and drags him out of there, barely sparing a glance at his friends. Matsukawa feels his phone vibrate in his pocket but that doesn’t matter right now.

 

_iv. now my bed sheets smell like you_

 

Matsukawa takes Akaashi back to his place. It’s closer and he was too distracted when talking to the taxi driver as Akaashi attacked his neck to ask if they could do it at Akaashi’s. But none of that matters as they make it through the small apartment that Matsukawa rents, backing into walls while their lips find each other. It is way too long before they find the bedroom, not even bothering to flip the light on as they fall onto the rumpled sheets. Matsukawa can’t be bothered to make his bed.

Akaashi lips are as soft as a cloud as they kiss. Matsukawa wants to kiss him for hours but there are more pressing matters to attend to. The room is illuminated only by sliver of moonlight shining through close blinds and it casts shadows across Akaashi’s face, accentuating his cheekbones. Matsukawa can’t help but stare as they part to remove their shirts.

Akaashi makes some kind of teasing comment that Matsukawa doesn’t hear as he dips down to suck a hickey into Akaashi’s collar bone, thumbs dipping below the hem of Akaashi’s tight black jeans. The sweetest noises fall from Akaashi’s lips and Matsukawa savors them as he continues the course down Akaashi body.

Jeans are pulled off and flung onto the floor, boxers following. Matsukawa isn’t wasting any time. He spreads Akaashi’s legs and takes a moment to marvel at Akaashi’s physique before taking him into his mouth. He’s already hard, as is Matsukawa, but Matsukawa wants to get him right to the edge. He bob his head and hollows his cheeks, Akaashi mewling above him and grasping at Matsukawa’s curls. Matsukawa always did like having his hair pulled.

When Akaashi’s breathing increases, that’s when Matsukawa pulls off and grabs the lube and condom. He wants to make sure Akaashi is comfortable when they fuck. Akaashi’s eyes are glazed over and expression blissed out as he watches Matsukawa coat his fingers through ink black lashes. His back arches off the bed as one finger thrusts inside him. Matsukawa brings him to the edge with a new finger inside of him each time, until Matsukawa is curling four against Akaashi’s prostate and Akaashi is a quivering mess.

Matsukawa gets ready, sliding the condom onto himself and positioning himself between Akaashi’s legs. They exchange a few words of agreement and then Matsukawa is sinking in, bottoming out quickly and Akaashi howls. He drags his nails, more like claws, up and down Matsukawa’s back. Matsukawa enjoys the pain.

The pace they set is rapid. They rock roughly against each other, hips smacking, sighs and grunts and moans falling from parted lips. The headboard slams into the wall, creating dents. There’s nothing romantic about it. It’s just a passionate fuck.

They don’t last more than five minutes in their inebriated state. Akaashi couldn’t last, not from all of Matsukawa’s edging. When he tightened around him, Matsukawa was a goner. They fall asleep naked, not bothering to clean up.

When they wake up the next morning, they decide they like the sight.

 

_v. one week in we let the story begin, we're going out on our first date_

 

Matsukawa has been waiting for this for a week. He had, had sex with the guy so he shouldn’t be nervous, but he is. People can be different drunk than sober. He isn’t sure what to expect even though he had spoken to Akaashi the morning after they had sex, when they were sober again. Akaashi had been quiet and Matsukawa hoped that he wasn’t like that all the time.

They’re just going to simple restaurant for lunch. Matsukawa gets there first, anxiety forcing him out the door and making him arrive fifteen minutes earlier than they planned. He fucks around on his phone for a while, texting Hanamaki and receiving memes in return. His best friend always knows what he wants to calm him down.

Akaashi approaches quietly and he greets him with a handshake and shy smile, sliding into the booth across from him. He’s in a black turtleneck and dark jeans, kind of like he had been when Matsukawa first met him. Matsukawa feels severely undressed in his plain white shirt and red and black flannel. He’s glad he didn’t wear the ripped jean.

They’re quiet as they look over the menu but when those are gone, there’s no buffer. Matsukawa isn’t sure what to say, especially with Akashi spinning the ice in his glass with his straw. He starts to think that this is a mistake, that he can’t turn sexual chemistry into romantic chemistry.

So, he tells a joke to lighten the mood. It’s a stupid meme that he and Hanamaki pass back and forth but it’s the only way Matsukawa knows how to ease the tension. He’s happy when Akaashi cracks a smile and raises an eyebrow and he becomes even happier when Akaashi finishes the joke.

From there on, the floodgates open. They talk about everything and anything they can imagine. Most of it is stupid shit, like old cartoons and movies, but once they get into a discussion about society they’re done for. Their views on everything are compatible. Their music tastes are almost the same, although Akaashi disapproves of Matsukawa’s secret love for K-Pop. Matsukawa just tells him to not knock it until he tries it.

They stay in the restaurant for two hours. Matsukawa has never been so intrigued by a person before. It turns out that Akaashi is a professional dancer, trained in ballet and contemporary. Matsukawa tells him that it was very evident that he could dancer. Matsukawa wishes that he did something as cool as Akaashi; he was a mechanic, something he didn’t consider special.

That is, until Akaashi tells him that he thinks that’s pretty hot. Then Matsukawa has a newfound appreciation for his profession.

 

_vi. every day discovering something new_

 

Months later, Matsukawa still can’t believe he met his match at a club. He and Akaashi rarely fight and when they do, they make up hours later. They’re both content staying in and watching cheesy romance movies or reality TV than going out. Sometimes they _do_ to go out, to unwind from the day’s or the week’s events.

Matsukawa is shocked at how well Akaashi gets along with all his friends, especially Oikawa. Matsukawa knows how difficult Oikawa can be, especially after he’s declared somebody as “prettier” than him, but Oikawa had clung right onto Akaashi immediately. And Matsukawa liked Akaashi’s friends too. Bokuto and Kuroo were wild and when placed in the mix with Oikawa and Hanamaki, it was a recipe for disaster.

Matsukawa’s favorite moments took place at night though, when he would brush the hair from Akaashi’s eyes and watch him fall asleep just from his touch. Matsukawa had never loved somebody so wholly and unconditionally before. He couldn’t wait for the adventure to continue.

_I’m in love with the shape of you._

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://novocaine-sea.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Edit: [There is now art!](http://lord-of-homo.tumblr.com/post/162099435147/akaashi-rare-pair-week-day-4-firsts)


End file.
